Conflicting edits of a spreadsheet may be received when the spreadsheet is accessed by multiple collaborators. For example, a first user may select to perform an edit of a first region of cells of the spreadsheet and a second user may perform an edit of a second region of cells of the spreadsheet overlapping the first region. In order for all collaborators to have a common (i.e., consistent) spreadsheet, such conflicts should be resolved.